


Late Night Smoke

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: College AU, F/M, HAHA NO PARTNER KUZURYUU, M/M, Polyamory, Third Wheels, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he comes upon them, they’re huddled in an empty parking lot. </p><p>It’s midnight, and the only sources of light are the full moon and the glow of their cigarettes.</p><p>He’s used to it by now; he never expects more from them - usually they’re drinking too.</p><p>He’s made it clear how he feels about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Smoke

When he comes upon them, they’re huddled in an empty parking lot. It’s midnight, and the only sources of light are the full moon and the glow of their cigarettes. He’s used to it by now; he never expects more from them - usually they’re drinking too. He’s made it clear how he feels about that. 

 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, stepping out of his sleek black car and cocking a brow.

 

“None of your fucking business,” Junko Enoshima sneers, taking a drag off of Komaeda’s cigarette. She exhales slowly, the smoke making a beautiful pattern of grey in the faint moonlight. Komaeda is watching her with a mixture of disgust and admiration, his eyes burning with some sort of passion -  _ love? hate? _ \- Kuzuryuu can never tell. 

 

“Oi, Kuzuryuu, we should be askin’ you the same,” says Kazuichi Souda. His bright jumpsuit is bunched around his waist, and his biceps flex as he wraps a protective arm around Junko. Her glare is almost lost in the darkness.

 

Almost.

 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, heir to the Kuzuryuu Syndicate, pops his jaw in annoyance and rolls his eyes. “Figured you shitheads were up to something stupid,” he growls. Junko cackles, high and piercing, like a hyena, and Kuzuryuu grits his teeth. “You know I fuckin’ hate that noise.” 

 

She does it again.

 

Komaeda offers a genuine smile and stands up, his hands held out in a gesture of welcome. Before he can speak, though, Kuzuryuu shakes his head. “Not tonight, Komaeda.” He sits back down and Junko trails her long nails down the thin fabric of his tee shirt. 

 

“Maaaaaybe Kuzuryuu-kun wanted to join us,” Junko drawls in a cutesy, almost babyish voice; she rises to her feet, half a foot taller than him in her heels, and holds out Komaeda’s cigarette, snatched from his hands seconds before. “Want a drag?” Her smirk is visible even in the dim light. Kuzuryuu shakes his head again.

 

“I guess, all I wanna know is, why are you guys doing this?” he asks. “It’s a Sunday night, we have school tomorrow, shouldn’t you be in your rooms or something?” Lifting his head up, he stares Enoshima right in the eyes, and she holds his gaze for a long moment before turning away with a wide smile. 

 

“Listen to this fuckin’ nerd!” Her hyena laugh pierces the still fall air. “ _ We have school tomorrow,”  _ she mimics. “Do you think we give a fuck?” When she’s met with silence, she laughs, more delicately this time. “Leave the big kids to their own stuff, babyface.”

 

Kuzuryuu bristles. “You’re younger than me - ” he shoots back, but is stopped by a manicured fingernail pressing to his lips.

 

“Either join us or shut up,” she says simply.

 

He takes a long moment to think before taking a seat on the curb next to Souda. 

 

Junko giggles and wraps an arm around him, pulling his face into her large chest. He sputters, turns pink. A full ten seconds passes before she lets him go free. Someone, he doesn’t bother looking at them, passes him a cigarette, and he smacks it away. “I don’t smoke.” Whoever it is laughs, and he can feel the shrug in the air, and then Souda is popping open a Coke, one in a real glass bottle, and raising it to his lips. 

 

“Haha!” Junko cheers. “Soda for Souda!” 

 

They all laugh like they haven’t heard it a thousand times before. 

 

Silence descends on them as their laughter fades out into the dark of the night, and they’re quiet for awhile, listening to the crickets chirp and the slosh of Coke in the bottle as Souda raises it to his lips and puts it back down again. Kuzuryuu’s not sure when Enoshima and Komaeda got that close, but she’s sitting in between his long legs and his large, veiny hands are wrapped around her middle, his fingernails digging into her jacket. She’s inspecting her own nails, a feat in this lighting, and making supermodel faces at the ground. When Komaeda pulls her especially tight she giggles again and leans up to kiss his jawline. He makes a face of disgust. 

 

Kuzuryuu has no idea how long it’s been. Probably an hour or two, he guesses, but either way, it’s time to go home. He stands up, brushing dust off his pants, and pops his jaw again. “See you shitheads later,” he says quietly, almost affectionately, before making his way back to his car. He knows they’ll be here until the sun comes up, or maybe they’ll go back to one of their dorm rooms and play drinking games or watch romcoms until it’s time for school to start. It’s none of his business either way. He’s never wanted to join them, despite their countless offers. 

 

Looking back once more, he sees Junko in between Komaeda and Souda, their lips on either side of her neck, and she catches his eye and winks.

  
He gets in his car and drives away.


End file.
